


Desde Cero.

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: El tiempo para Suga se agota, la graduación se acerca peligrosamente y aún no le confiesa sus sentimientos a Daichi.Un accidentado deseo hace que las cosas cambien: Ha regresado a su primer año.✓dedicado a Ushicornio.✓Haikyuu!!✓Sugawara Koushi x Daichi Sawamura (DaiSuga)





	Desde Cero.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ushicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/gifts).



> Madre mía, creo que esta es la primera vez que me siento tan nerviosa al publicar algún fanfic ;w;
> 
> Yael, hice esto como un regalo de cumpleaños (algo atrasado), honestamente no pensé que quedara tan largo, espero que no sea tedioso al leer TwT  
> Sabes que te admiro, y realmente espero que te guste <3  
> No sé si te agrada mucho AO3, pero watty está teniendo problemas, y con FF aún me estoy reconciliando, espero no sea problema por ahora XD
> 
> I love u so much, Ushicornio QwQ

 

 

 

Esa mañana hacía frío, ¿acaso había dejado la ventana abierta?

 

Envuelto aún entre sus sabanas, no tenía ánimos de abandonar su cómoda cama. Pero la voz de su madre le hizo reaccionar. "El desayuno está listo, Koushi, baja a desayunar". Fue lo que dijo. Podía parecer lo más normal, pero su madre trabajaba desde muy temprano, ¿acaso no fue hoy?

 

Suga salió de un salto de su cama, dándose cuenta de que tenía puestas sus viejas pijamas, ¿se las había puesto anoche? ¿No las había regalado hace un buen tiempo?

 

Al bajar las escaleras sintió su cuerpo bastante extraño, como si no tuviera el mismo peso. Toda esa mañana había sido completamente extraño. 

 

Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a su madre con el cabello largo y cenizo, sentada comiendo un par de waffles, leyendo algo en su teléfono móvil con un plato servido para él a su lado.

 

Repasando: su mamá hace apenas unos meses se había cortado el cabello y lo había teñido de castaño y, además, había cambiado aquel viejo teléfono. La cocina era diferente, habría jurado que habían cambiado la posición de la mesa antes. Es decir, todo eso no estaba así ayer.

 

Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba qué había pasado ayer.

 

— ¿Pasa algo, Koushi? —La mujer con una mirada algo preocupada, miró a su hijo tras tomar un sorbo de su taza de café—. ¿Dormiste bien?

 

—Mamá, buenos días... —murmuró aún algo confundido el chico de cabellos cenizos. Tomó asiento, sintiéndose extraño al hacerlo. La mesa le quedaba un poco más alta de lo que recordaba—. Hey, ¿hoy no fuiste al trabajo, mamá?

 

— ¿De qué hablas, Koushi? —La mujer ladeó la cabeza—. Aún no encuentro un lugar donde me empleen, pero justo de eso quería hablarte. Me han enviado un mensaje, una vieja amiga me ha conseguido una entrevista en... —En un punto dejó de escuchar.

 

Esta conversación ya la habían tenido antes. Lo sabía y no entendía qué estaba pasando. Todo era extraño, como un dejavú enorme e inexplicable.

 

—Koushi. —La mujer nuevamente llamó su atención—. ¿Qué pasa, estás nervioso? Vamos, come algo, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día.

 

— ¿Primer día? —Salió de sus labios con duda.

 

— ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy, cariño? —La señora frunció el entrecejo con preocupación—. Hoy es tu primer día en Karasuno, ¿sigues dormido?

 

Sí, quizá lo estaba, pero no encontraba una salida de aquel alocado sueño. De pronto, un recuerdo no muy lejano azotó sus memorias.

 

Hace una semana, todo eso comenzó hace una semana, pero hace una semana dentro de 3 años, cuando estaban al final de una de sus últimas prácticas con el club. Asahi había dicho algo que desencadenó una serie de eventos.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

—Dicen que habrá una lluvia de estrellas el sábado.—Fue un comentario inocente por parte de Asahi. Los tres se habían tomado uno de aquellos escasos descansos, sólo para mirar a los de primero hacer de las suyas en la cancha del Karasuno.

 

Los días estaban contados para ellos, y más tarde estarían demasiado ocupados en preparativos como para juntarse antes de salir de la escuela como egresados. Esto conllevaba un toque de nostalgia y un leve sabor a tristeza, ya que sus caminos se separarían en menos de lo que pudieran pensar.

Sus días de preparatoria estaban contados, y un mundo completamente nuevo les esperaba.

Suga y Daichi lo sabían bien. Sabían el mensaje oculto tras las palabras de la estrella: "Salgamos una última vez todos juntos". De esa forma es como acordaron verse ese fin de semana.

 

Por otro lado, el setter de tercer año no podía estar más presionado que nunca. Su tiempo se acababa, se irían, se separarían un largo tiempo, y él ni siquiera le diría nada a su -aún- capitán.

 

Después de la práctica, Asahi recibió un golpe certero en el estómago, dejándole sin aire.

 

— ¡S-Suga! —intentó reclamar el más alto un rato después, fuera de los vestidores mientras los otros dos esperaban a su capitán.

 

—No me presiones. —Se cruzó de brazos. Asahi alzó una ceja—. Sé que igual has propuesto eso por mí.

 

—Hey, la lluvia de estrellas sí que quiero verla, después de todo la última vez que hubo una no pude verla ya que el cielo estaba nublado, pero piénsalo, ¿qué mejor oportunidad para decírselo? —Intentó razonar Asahi. Suga hizo un mohín.

 

—Concuerdo con Azumane, Sugawara. —Esta vez fue la manager quien intervino. Vestida con su chaqueta y pans blancos, pasando a reunirse con ellos. Serena como siempre.

 

Todos ellos eran de tercero, hace tres años no se conocían, pero ahora estaban unidos. Tanto como compartir entre sí el secreto mejor guardado del vice capitán del equipo: su amor por el capitán.

Koushi era una persona discreta, podía guardar un secreto si se lo confiabas, pero con los suyos era aún más cauteloso. Tanto, que en el año y medio de su enamoramiento, sólo sus más allegados habían sido capaces de descifrarlo, claro, a Asahi realmente tuvieron que decírselo y seguía sin creerlo durante una semana, pero Shimizu fue mucho más rápida en captarlo.

 

Ambos lo apoyaron en cuales fueran sus decisiones, pero aún así el tiempo no se detenía. Las oportunidades se le agotaban con cada grano que el reloj de arena dejaba caer a los segundos, sino se daba prisa podría morir enterrado.

 

—Vale, vale. Lo intentaré, lo prometo.

 

Y así fue cuando Suga se propuso confesarse a Daichi aquella no muy lejana noche, donde las estrellas caerían de cielo, y los deseos se podrían hacer realidad con sólo pensarlos y desearlos de corazón.

Aún con todo esto, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Pronto no se verían, irían a otras universidades, dudaba que se vieran de forma casual en una ciudad tan inmensa como Tokio, y el voleibol no podría ser una excusa ya. Suga lo había pensado, al entrar a la universidad se dedicaría un cien por ciento a ella, no entraría a clubes deportivos.

 

Era algo triste si lo pensaba, pero eso no significaba que en momentos de juerga no quisiera recordar los viejos tiempos.

 

"Viejos tiempos". Sonaba extraño si lo decía así, ya que esos tiempos en el futuro son los que está viviendo ahora. Y ahora, sus viejos tiempos que le apetecían recordar, fue cuando inició en Karasuno. 

Aún recordaba la decepción al ver el club han desanimado, vencido, perdido. Pero pese a que vivieron muchas derrotas en ese entonces, el último año fue totalmente diferente y fantástico. Los de primero y segundo en ese año fueron el mejor equipo que pudiera pedir. No los cambiaría por nada.

 

Sonrió. Era muy fácil deleitarse con los recuerdos tristes y felices del pasado, sin pensar en el futuro, el cual cuanto más lo pensaba, era más enigmático se volvía.

 

Había veces en que pensaba que sería mejor simplemente volver a aquellos tiempos donde todo comenzó, donde aún no se preocupaba por lo que pasaría una vez que hubiera adquirido las responsabilidades de un universitario, de lo que sería de su vida una vez que se fuera del lugar que le vio crecer, en una ciudad que poco conocía. Cómo serían las noches lejos de la cama en la que siempre durmió. Cómo sería estar lejos de su familia, dejar de ver a sus amigos, tener que aprenderse otro camino para ir a la escuela, ya no saludar a las mismas señoras de todas las mañanas. Cómo se sentiría el último "Hasta mañana" que escucharía de Daichi. Qué tanto le dolería escuchar un "Adiós" en vez de un "Hasta luego".

 

Si Suga pudiera detener el tiempo, lo haría sin dudar. Para no tener que despedirse de todo lo que amaba y tenía en ese momento.

 

Por ahora, sólo quería preocuparse porque era lunes, la lluvia de estrellas de las que todos hablaban sería dentro de unos días, justamente ese mismo sábado sería su última oportunidad para declararle sus sentimientos a Daichi.

 

Oh, Daichi, ¿cuántas oportunidades desperdició sólo por miedo? Cientos de ellas. Desde atardeceres camino a casa hasta noches de estudio en la casa de alguno de los dos. Nunca juntó el valor necesario, por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

 

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, Koushi le tenía miedo al futuro. No sólo ahora que estaba a punto de graduarse, sino desde antes, ya que cuando aquellas mágicas palabras querían salir, siempre algo le detenía, el "qué pasaría si...", y justo por ello, terminaba imaginándose el "qué hubiera pasado si..."

 

Contradicción tras otra, el tiempo se agotaba.

Koushi ocultó su rostro en su confiable almohada, la cual había escuchado sus lamentos y dudas a través de los años, sin reproche o regaño. Por supuesto, no es como si pudiera hacerlo de todas formas.

 

Cerró los ojos y optó por quedarse dormido, cuando dormía no podía ser molestado por sus propios pensamientos, era mejor de esa forma.

 

La semana pasó sin que se diera cuenta, entre trabajos, exámenes y proyectos finales, por fin, después de la gran tormenta que eran las últimas semanas de clases, llegó la calma junto a un evento astrológico que todo el mundo había esperado. Durante esa semana, Suga apenas pudo ver a Daichi, los profesores los habían colocado en equipos diferentes, restringiendo su comunicación lo más posible.

 

Incluso esa tarde, Suga regresó a casa solo. Ya se verían mas tarde en donde Asahi los había citado, y el setter no podía estar más conforme con eso. Si viera a Daichi antes y con sus planes de declararse esa misma noche, no podría con los nervios, lo descubriría antes de si quiera decir algo al respecto.

 

Pero bueno, después de su eterna indecisión al elegir qué ponerse, la incomodidad del tren al ir muy lleno y encontrarse con Shimizu en el camino, al fin había llegado a la cima de la colina donde, afortunadamente, sólo estaban ellos. Le sorprendía la buena elección de Asahi, no era como si él supiera mucho de esos lugares pocos conocidos. Suga tenía sus sospechas de que cierto libero le había aconsejado.

 

—Sugawara. —La tranquila voz de Shimizu llamó su atención un momento antes de acercarse a sus otros dos amigos—. Estás temblando. —Comentó tras darle una mirada rápida a las manos del otro. El setter las escondió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta como acto reflejo.

 

—Estoy algo nervioso, es cierto. —Admitió con las mejillas rosas.

 

—Sugawara, esta noche puede que algunos deseos se cumplan, —le miró de aquella forma neutral unos momentos—. Ten cuidado. —Comentó la muchacha, avanzando un poco más rápido para llegar a los otros.

 

Koushi quedó confundido por ello durante unos segundos. ¿Tener cuidado con qué? ¿Que un deseo se te haga realidad no es algo bueno?

 

— ¡Hey, Suga! —La voz de Daichi le hizo reaccionar a tiempo, saludándolo y haciéndole señas para que se apurara. El cenizo tomó aire y suficiente valor para simplemente hacer que sus pies avanzaran. Esa noche era particularmente fría.

 

Daichi y él se dedicaron a hacer bromas sobre su As, Kiyoko sólo los escuchaba atentamente aportando pequeños y cortos comentarios que a veces alentaban a los otros dos para molestar al más alto de los 4, aunque de forma discreta y única de ella. Habían llevado un par de cosas para comer, y ahora el momento de ver el cielo se acercaba.

 

Asahi les comentó sobre la vez que se había preparado mucho para una lluvia de estrellas similar a esta, pero justo ese día, todo Japón pareció tornarse lúgubre por las espesas nubes cargadas de lluvia, a lo que Daichi comentó: "Por lo menos ahora podrás verla junto a nosotros." Suga le dio un bocado a su sándwich al oír aquello, sin poder evitar mirar al cielo. Al ser un lugar apartado, podían ver perfectamente cada constelación.

 

Esta también sería la primera vez que vería una.

 

—Shimizu, creo que he olvidado el telescopio en el auto de mi padre, ¿me acompañarías a buscarlo? —En algún punto la estrella del equipo habló de nuevo, y la manager asintió.

 

—Oh, si quieres yo te ayudo. —Se ofreció el capitán. Azumane negó.

 

—Ustedes quédense aquí, esto iniciará pronto. —El castaño lanzó una mirada nada disimulada a su compañero con un lunar en el rostro. Suga tragó sonoramente.

 

Sabía lo que eso quería decir, ¿querían que lo hiciera ya? Había planeado hacerlo después, en el camino a casa, ¡no ahora!

 

Sólo escuchó un "Ahora volvemos" de parte de los otros dos, y ahora había quedado paralizado. No fue hasta que Daichi hizo el ademán de acostarse en el césped cuando por fin reaccionó.

 

— ¿Crees que Asahi quiera decirle algo a solas a Shimizu? —Comentó divertido. —Aquí entre nos, es obvio que planea algo. —Dijo entre risas.

"Si supieras..." Se comentó Sugawara a sí mismo internamente, desviando su mirada mientras se rascaba mejilla. No sabía qué decir o hacer ahora. No quería desperdiciar su última oportunidad, pero a la vez no estaba listo.

 

— ¿Pasa algo, Suga?

 

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

 

—Siempre que te preocupa algo rascas tu mejilla cerca de tu lunar.

 

— ¿Eh?

 

¿Realmente lo hacía siempre? ¿Cómo es que Daichi se dio cuenta de algo tan trivial? Bueno, 3 años no son pocos, ha de ser por ello, supuso.

 

—No, sólo estoy pensando en el alquiler del piso en Tokio. —Sonrió un poco, no era mentira que esa también fuera una preocupación. No obstante, algo lo alarmó en el momento. Sawamura había guardado silencio. Mucho silencio, en una situación normal le habría dicho que no se preocupara o algo más.

 

—Suga, hay algo que quiero decirte.

 

El corazón del armador se encogió, por un segundo su respiración se cortó. En alguna parte de su cabeza, guardaba la extravagante idea de que tal vez sus sentimientos no eran unilaterales, que Daichi estaba igual de ansioso que él, y que esta igual era una oportunidad de decirse lo que pensaban el uno del otro, que de esa forma esta historia tendría un final feliz para todos.

 

— ¿Sí, Daichi?

 

Pero no siempre las cosas salen como las deseabas, aunque lo anhelaras con el corazón.

 

—No iré a Tokio.

 

— ¿Eh?

 

—Mi padre consiguió trabajo en Estados Unidos, e incluso un cupo en una buena universidad ahí.

 

—Oh... —Fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico, como una respuesta automática, ya que en sí, aún no reaccionaba a lo que todo eso significaba.

Daichi no solo se iba a una universidad distinta. Iría a otro país, a otro continente, más bien, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, ni siquiera tendrían el mismo horario. ¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Tan siquiera lo haría?

 

— ¿Suga? —Daichi preocupado, se levantó con ayuda de sus codos—. ¿A dónde vas?

 

En algún momento se había levantado, sus piernas se movían solas de nuevo. Y es que simplemente no quería quedarse ahí, no podía. Sabía que flaquearía, sabía que se derrumbaría, no quería que Daichi le viera mal. Sus pasos se aceleraron al escuchar los del otro acercarse también. Oh por las estrellas, ¿por qué estaba huyendo de esa forma?

 

Había comenzado a correr. A correr lo más rápido que podía, con el firmamento nocturno siendo testigo de su cobardía; la voz de Daichi había pasado a un segundo plano por bajo de sus pensamientos negativos y sin orden alguno.

 

Las estrellas comenzaron a caer del cielo.

 

Maldición, lo había arruinado esta vez, ya no importaba todo lo que sus amigos habían hecho para ayudarle. Había desperdiciado cada una de aquellas oportunidades, no sólo ahora. Tal vez si hubiera tenido más valor para enfrentar lo que estaba pasando las cosas cambiarían, tal vez si pudiera repetir las cosas podría cambiarlas, tal vez si todo hubiera sido diferente no se sentiría tan mal, tal vez si no se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amigo todo estaría bien.

 

"Como desearía poder regresar y hacer las cosas diferentes."

 

Cuidado con lo que deseas Sugawara, que esa noche los deseos son capaces de hacerse realidad.

 

— ¡Suga, cuidado! —Fue demasiado tarde para escuchar las advertencias de Daichi. Lo último que sintió fue que dio un mal paso. Era una colina bastante pronunciada.

 

Cerró los ojos antes de caer.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a la entrada de su escuela. Karasuno no había cambiado tanto, aun así, seguía sin creérselo, ¿quién lo haría? ¿Cómo era siquiera eso posible? ¿Por qué regresaría a su primer año de preparatoria?

 

Pronto tocarían el timbre y aún seguía parado en la puerta, mirando a todos entrar, sin molestarse en notar las miradas curiosas de los que pasaban y lo veían inerte, como si se tratara una estatua humana.

 

Fue en ese momento cuando vio cierta cabellera azabache, amarrada en dos coletas bajas que caían por sus hombros. Destacaba más que otras chicas aún en su primer año, Shimizu era adorable en su nuevo ingreso, aunque igual de callada. A pasos alargados fue hasta donde ella, intentando acercarse.

 

—Shimizu. —Dijo su nombre tras tocar su hombro. La muchacha de lentes volteó como acto reflejo y le miró extrañada. Suga dio un paso atrás ante su imprudencia.

 

— ¿Nos conocemos?

 

Por supuesto, si han pasado juntos casi todas las tardes desde hace tres años, son buenos amigos y le tiene mucho aprecio. Pero eso todavía no había sucedido. Todos los recuerdos que tenía junto a sus amigos no habían sucedido todavía. Ni siquiera había entrado al club que les uniría.

 

—Eh, no... —Puntualizó el otro apartándose un poco más—. Lo siento, creo que me he confundido.

 

La azabache le miró en silencio por unos momentos, como si le examinara. Suga sonrió, dando una pequeña inclinación para poder seguir su camino. Miró de reojo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que la chica ya no le viera. Había metido la pata, pero no sabía qué hacer.

 

Estaba inseguro, ¿cómo se supone que volvería a la normalidad? ¿Es que acaso tendría que volver a vivir esa etapa de su vida? Ay no, la pubertad de nuevo no, pensó. Aunque tenía 15 ahora, eso ya contaría como adolescencia, ¿cierto?

 

Ah, haga lo que haga, no puede distraerse. Al menos se encontraba seguro de dónde se encontraba su aula esta vez, recordaba que la primera vez que vivió ese momento, se había perdido. Sí, esa fue la primera vez que se había encontrado con Asahi...

 

Espera, ¿debía cambiar eso?

 

Si había algo que las películas sobre viajes en el tiempo le habían enseñado, era que las paradojas son aterradoras. Si cambiaba pequeñas cosas como la vez en la que conoció a su amigo, ¿afectaría en su actualidad?

 

Oh, sería mucho más fácil si no estuviera completamente solo en su pasado. Nadie más había vuelto junto a él.

 

— ¿Disculpa, aquí son las aulas de primer año?

 

—Oh, sí, en el siguiente... —Quedó mudo—. ¿Asahi?

 

Era realmente raro ver a Azumane con el cabello más corto y ondulado, sin aquella barba que le había crecido, ni tanta estatura. Tan raro, que Suga no pudo evitar verse tan sorprendido.

 

— Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

 

—Ah, no. —Negó con la cabeza aclarando sus pensamientos—. Te he visto antes en un partido de Seikouda, de voleibol. ¿Te han dicho que tienes madera de estrella?

 

—De hecho, quisiera entrar al club de Karasuno.

 

—No dudes que lo lograrás.

 

Asahi sonrió ante al comentario. Hasta que un profesor les llamó la atención y los guió a sus respectivas aulas.

 

En el corto tiempo que había estado devuelta en aquel año, había recordado a compañeros con los que en su actualidad ya no hablaba. Se sentía raro ver cómo habían cambiado en tan solo unos años, las metas que lograron y las que no, las decepciones y momentos de regocijo. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en todo aquello, debía analizar lo último que había pasado para que acabara de esa manera.

 

Daichi...

 

Había salido corriendo después de que Daichi le dijera que se iba a ir a Estados Unidos. Ahora que se detenía a analizar sobre ello, se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Daichi. A pesar de que todo lo que pasó en ese entonces aún no se daba, no sabría cómo ver a Daichi, cómo actuar como si apenas lo conociera, cuando hasta sabe donde guarda sus mangas en su habitación, qué comida prefiere al ir a un puesto a comer, que conoce perfectamente que da miedo cuando se enojaba; cuando conoce tan bien aquella determinación que le hará capitán algún día, cuando sabe cuáles son sus metas y miedos, cuando está totalmente enamorado de él.

 

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, era el primer día después de todo, eso ya se lo sabía de memoria. Lo primero que hizo al sonar la campana, fue dirigirse a la cancha, las inscripciones del club deberían de estar ya abiertas. Aunque sin manager, Suga no recordaba muy bien a sus viejos senpais, si no encontraba cómo inscribirse ahí, iría a la sala de maestros. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo antes de entrar al pasillo que daba al gimnasio: Daichi.

Lo reconocería como fuera, y ahí estaba, su futuro capitán, mejor amigo y amor secreto, asomándose por las ventanas del club. Ahora fácilmente podía recordar a Kageyama y Hinata cuando este les exilió del club el primer día. Vaya, era raro definir eso de los recuerdos que aun no pasaban.

 

Aun así, estaba en una encrucijada, como en todas las acciones que tomaría a partir del momento en que volvió en el tiempo. La primera vez que vio a Daichi, en la primera versión al menos, fue hasta dos o tres días después del inicio de sus clases. Afuera del club. No en el primer día. No debía alterar nada, o eso suponía. No sabía si eso afectaría o no después.

 

— ¿Tú también quieres entrar al club de voleibol? —una voz por atrás de él le hizo dar un salto.

 

—Asahi. —con una gota de sudor frío en su mejilla, suspiró tras el susto.

 

—No sé tu nombre aún.

 

—Oh, mi nombre es Sugawara Koushi. —le extendió una mano.

 

Le habría dicho: "llámame simplemente Suga", pero aún no era tiempo de estrenar su apodo. Después de todo, él no fue quien lo planteó en primer lugar.

 

—Un placer volver a hablar contigo, Sugawara. —Dijo el más alto. Suga miró de reojo al castaño acercarse y entró en pánico.

 

—Ah. Sí, sí, ¿te parece ir a inscribirnos en la sala de profesores? —sugirió el de piel más clara, casi empujando a la futura estrella para huir del lugar.

Bien, si no ha cambiado su primer encuentro, ha cambiado el ir solo a la sala de maestros a solicitar su entrada al club. Se dio una palmada mental justo en la frente, y era que con Daichi cerca su razonamiento se nublaba rápidamente.

 

Se dejó caer derrotado en una banca un poco lejos del edificio principal. Ese lugar era no muy conocido, o al menos poco preferido por el alumnado, aunque no sabía por qué. Ahí era donde comúnmente iba a almorzar con Daichi y Asahi, aunque en ocasiones Shimizu se les unía, o bueno, eso pasaría en su momento.

 

Suspiró, dejando que sus pensamientos se remontaran a aquella noche. Había sido realmente inmaduro huir de esa manera, no es como si Daichi hubiera tomado una decisión así a la ligera, sólo lo haría si considerara que eso sería lo mejor para él. Agh, ahora que lo pensaba con claridad se sentía estúpido.

 

Solo quería volver y pedirle disculpas a Daichi, su Daichi, ese con el que ya había vivido sus momentos favoritos, con el que ya había reído tantas veces que ya no podía contar, el que recibía sus golpes con gracia, ese que le traía terriblemente enamorado.

Ah, solo había pasado un día y ya extrañaba todo eso. Suspiró nuevamente, ese día había suspirado mucho. Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, dejando caer su espalda a lo largo de la banca. Sólo tomaría un pequeño momento para ordenar todo ahí arriba.

 

—Hey, ¿estás vivo?

 

Suga dio un salto, sentándose en un borde de la banca de un solo movimiento. Y era que esa voz la conocía. Aunque ahora era más consciente del cambio de tono en este. Era Daichi. Oh no, ¿era enserio?

 

—S-sí —Contestó cual soldado. Sawamura se rio de ello, haciendo que Suga sintiera su rostro arder de la vergüenza, ¿qué clase de primer encuentro era ese?

 

— ¿Tienes fiebre? —Koushi negó—. Vale. ¿Puedo sentarme, o es tu banca? —Bromeó.

 

Suga no recordaba a Daichi tan relajado, quizá en el transcurso de esos años habían madurado y adquirido más responsabilidades, sobre todo él al ser capitán. El cenizo sólo miraba cómo este se sentaba a su lado a pesar de que todavía había mucho más espacio en la banca.

 

Era raro, ¿pero qué no lo era desde que apareció ese día? Las cosas simplemente no salían como quería, y a este punto se había resignado ya. Pero aún sentía su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Pese a que no era el mismo Daichi, seguía queriéndolo con la misma intensidad que en un futuro. Esto era malo, ¿significaba que de algún forma ahora ha estado enamorado de él a partir de conocerse?

 

Se golpeó mentalmente por plantearse tal paradoja.

Se limitó a ver cómo Daichi sacaba su bento y comenzaba a comer. Eran onigiris y unas cuantas salchichas. Puede que una vez ocultara que él era quien los preparaba por cierta pena, pero Suga lo sabía.

 

Sabía tantas cosas que se sentía algo cohibido por ello. Pero ahora Daichi no sabía nada de él, no sabía qué tan bueno o malo sería eso.

 

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó para romper el hielo. Sería muy extraño llamarlo por su nombre antes que se lo dijera, ya había cometido ese error dos veces.

 

—Daichi Sawamura, —contestó con simpleza, para luego señalarle con sus palillos—. ¿Cual es el tuyo, chico de la banca?

 

—Sugawara Koushi, aunque "chico de la banca" igual está bien. —Se encogió de hombros, desviando su mirada hasta el cielo.

 

Ese día estaba particularmente soleado. No lo recordaba con tal detalle.

 

— ¿Sabes? Es extraño, pero siento como si ya te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. —Lanzó Daichi y Suga sintió su piel erizarse.

 

¿Es qué Daichi también había vuelto? No, eso era imposible, ya le hubiera dicho algo. No debía meter la pata.

 

—Quizá nos vimos en nuestra vida pasada. —Comentó riendo un poco. Daichi cerró su bento y suspiró levemente. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la mejilla de Suga.

 

—Quién sabe, tal vez. —Se encogió de hombros y se levantó—. Bueno, chico de la banca, será mejor que vuelvas pronto al edificio principal, ya que están por tocar el timbre.

 

El chico de tés clara observó al otro irse tan fugazmente como había llegado. Parpadeó un par de veces. Esta vez había sido muy diferente a la primera. No sabía qué podría significar tal cosa, quizá esté cambiando las cosas sin si quiera quererlo.

 

Pero estaba feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Daichi una vez más, aunque eso sonará algo fuera de lo común.

 

━☆★☆━

 

De ese modo las cosas pasaron con normalidad, no volvió a toparse de manera accidental con alguno de sus amigos. Claro, hasta que llegó el día de entrar oficialmente al club.

 

Fue hasta ese momento en que volvió a ver a Asahi, se mantenía más cerca del castaño de cabellos más largos. No quería meter la pata con algún comentario muy familiar con Daichi, no aún. Debía ser paciente.

 

—M-Mi nombre es Asahi Azumane, vengo de Seikouda...

 

Se acordaba bien de esta parte de la historia. Oh dios, siempre le había dado risa lo nervioso que estaba su amigo en ese entonces, intentando sonar firme pero fallando miserablemente al temblar como un Chihuahua. Y esta vez no fue diferente, se dio cuenta al ver la cara de sus superiores, ya que a primera vista, aquel gran chico parecía tener nervios de acero, pero no era así. Incluso dentro de 3 años no sería de esa forma (al menos fuera de la cancha).

 

—Este Karasuno es distinto al de hace un tiempo... —Comentó en algún punto Daichi. Suga le miró con brevedad—. Cuando estaba el entrenador Ukai, Karasuno fue uno de los mejores equipos, ahora ¿Qué pasó, acaso ya se han resignado a la derrota?—La voz de Sawamura parecía algo resentida. Y lo entendía, no sólo habían vivido momentos memorables, al menos no siempre.

 

Vio nuevamente a su alrededor. Los chicos de grados mayores al suyo ni siquiera practicaban debidamente. Sólo iban por la asistencia, e incluso había algunos que no se presentaban más.

Era frustrante. Ya había olvidado cómo se sentía estar en esa situación. Aún así, no les daban mucha relevancia y los ponían a limpiar el gimnasio cuando todos se iban. Apenas jugaban un poco. Ese día, todos se habían ido temprano.

 

—Quizá debamos conseguir una manager. —Mencionó Asahi.

 

Los otros dos miraron a la futura estrella levantarse, tomando la iniciativa para comenzar las labores de limpieza.

 

— ¿Una manager? —Cuestionó Daichi—. Lo veo algo difícil dado la fama del equipo en sí, los otros clubes deportivos dicen que es muy fácil ya que "no hacen nada". —Resopló.

 

—A mi me parece una buena idea. —Intervino Suga. Sabía que debían buscar una manager sí o sí, así debía pasar—. Podemos preguntarle a chicas de primero, ya que algunas aún no tiene club.

 

—Cierto, sería mejor buscar alguna antes de que se unan a otro. —Concordó Azumane. Daichi no dio mucha resistencia para dar su aprobación al buscar una manager. Aunque él ya sabía con quién darían al final.

 

Las semanas pasaban y todo seguía como siempre, los grandes eventos no cambiaban, y los temas que veían ahora en clases se le facilitaban, por supuesto, está era la segunda vez que los estudiaba.

 

Una ventaja de la cual no podía quejarse por ahora.

Ya habían salido en busca de una nueva manager para el equipo, pero Suga no iría con Shimizu directamente, él no era quien la había reclutado en primer lugar, sino Daichi. Al menos dejaría las cosas de esa manera.

 

━☆★☆━

 

Pero antes de ello, un acontecimiento inesperado ocurrió. No se acordaba de haberse enfrentado a sus senpais en un partido de 3 vs 3. No, eso no estaba almacenado en su memoria. Pero ahora ahí estaban. Daichi se había peleado con su capitán por el rendimiento de su equipo, cuestionándose la titularidad de estos.

 

Todo estaba de cabeza, Asahi intentó detenerlos, pero simplemente era como ver a dos cuervos peleándose por la carroña. Y ahora ellos, los nuevos de primero se enfrentaban a otros dos de tercero y a uno de segundo. El cual Suga reconoció como el siguiente capitán, cuando ellos cruzarán a segundo.

A pesar de las circunstancias, una chispa encendió el fuego en sus senpais, un fuego que había creído extinto desde hace mucho tiempo: espíritu competitivo.

 

El balón se elevó.

 

Los otros sacaron primero. Suga pudo reconocer una falla en aquel saque. Aunque ahora esté de vuelta en su primer año, aún conservaba sus experiencias. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Daichi.

 

— ¡Fuera! —Gritó antes de que castaño se lanzara a recibir el saque. La pelota cayó fuera de la línea como había previsto.

 

Había comenzado mejor de lo que esperaba. Tomó la pelota y se la pasó al más alto de los tres. Azumane le miró confundido.

 

— ¿Por qué yo?

 

—Se que tú puedes, después de todo tienes madera de estrella, ¿no te lo había dicho? —Sonrió el futuro portador del Número 2.

 

Asahi esbozó una sonrisa. Aunque algo inseguro, hizo un saque sencillo, pero demasiado largo, el balón cruza al otro lado de la cancha para ser recibido y devuelta con fuerza por los otros miembros del equipo. Daichi recibió la pelota de una forma torpe, haciendo que esta se elevara de más.

La ventaja de todo eso, era que Suga se había acostumbrado ya a la forma de jugar de Asahi y Daichi, conocía a la perfección aquellos fallos desde hace un tiempo, sabía cómo sacarles provecho. Y eso hizo.

 

Tomó su posición, le dio una mirada rápida a Daichi. Eso fue suficiente como para hacerle saber qué hacer.

 

— ¡Daichi! —Gritó el chico para en fracción de segundo empujar el balón con sus dedos hacía una posición, donde Sawamura se preparaba para saltar. Era la altura perfecta, encajaba perfectamente en su mano. Lo usó e incluso pudo ver en el otro lado cómo las manos se alzaban para crear una barrera. Pero...

 

— ¡Una finta! —Puntualizó el chico de segundo ya demasiado tarde. El balón había caído en su lado de la cancha.

 

Los de primero gritaron extasiados. Era su primera jugada juntos. Habían logrado conectar por un segundo. Aún así, les faltaba experiencia. Perdieron ese partido, por supuesto.

 

Daichi había quedado frustrado. Aún que sea sólo un poco, los otros habían tenido más oportunidades de jugar, oportunidades desperdiciadas por su bajo desempeño. Quizá era eso lo que más le molestaba.

El próximo capitán le miró por un segundo. Sabía que esos 3, en algún futuro, serían de los mejores jugadores que Karasuno podría haber visto desde la despedida del pequeño gigante.

 

Ese día se quedaron hasta tarde solo ellos dos. Daichi no había parado de practicar sus saques. Era donde más había fallado, al igual que los momentos de recibir bien el balón. Suga seguía ahí, apoyándolo mientras le pasaba la pelota. Hacía un tiempo que no veía a Daichi de esa forma, literalmente.

 

—Daichi, creo que se está haciendo algo tarde. —Decidió comentar Suga en un punto. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado. Su rendimiento de ahora era menor al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

 

—Lo sé... —con un aliento cansado, el futuro capitán le dio la razón—. Limpiemos esto y vámonos.

 

—Bien.

 

En ese momento no lo notó, pero fue la primera vez en que acordaron tomar el camino a casa juntos.

Ese día el atardecer se les había adelantado, y Suga cambió el recuerdo de su primer atardecer juntos, a una bella noche. No había querido pensar en ello, pero Suga se preguntó si algún día podrían ir a casa pero con sus manos juntas. Aún no había cambiado las cosas por completo.

 

━☆★☆━

 

El fin de semana le dio paso a un pesado lunes, en una práctica de la tarde, Daichi llegó con compañía. Compañía bien recibida por sus superiores.

Era Shimizu.

 

De pocas palabras como siempre, se mostraba con el debido respeto ante los otros. No pasó mucho hasta que fijó su mirada en él. Suga por ahora razón se escondió detrás de Asahi.

 

Su primer encuentro con la muchacha había sido breve y confuso. Apenas estaba asimilando el cambio, y ahora no sabía cómo actuar. Primero debía mantenerse en calma para no ser evidente. Conocía a Kiyoko por ser muy observadora.

Ese día solo hubo cortas presentaciones, la manager no le mencionó nada sobre aquella ocasión, pero eso no quitó el nerviosismo de Suga hasta al momento de la salida.

 

Había comenzado a irse junto a Daichi sin darse cuenta. Supuso que eran de las cosas que se daban por si solas. Pero no podía quejarse. Estaba pasando más tiempo con Daichi que antes, ¿o después?

No sabría decirlo con exactitud.

 

—Hoy te vez algo nervioso, ¿es por la nueva manager? —La pregunta de Daichi le tomó por sorpresa. Tampoco recordaba tener esta conversación antes.

 

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —alzó una ceja, y le miró por unos momentos—. Se podría decir que sí.

 

"Aunque no de la forma en la que piensas" completó en sus adentros.

 

—Oh, me lo imaginé, ella es muy bonita, ¿no crees?

 

—Sí.

 

— ¿Te gusta?

 

Suga se detuvo a pensar por un momento, el tono de Daichi era ciertamente algo serio, no relajado o simple. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero no le dio muy buena espina.

 

—No es exactamente mi tipo. —Se inventó de manera rápida.

 

Y era en parte la verdad. Koushi no tenía muchos gustos por las chicas en general que digamos. Por lo menos no que recordara, pero Kiyoko le pareció una chica muy linda y buena amiga, hasta ahí.

 

—Oh, ¿tienes un tipo?

 

El setter alzó una ceja. No era común en Daichi que le insistiera con tales preguntas. Sin duda las cosas eran diferentes a lo que sus memorias podían recordar.

 

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo había sido la primera vez que vivió ese día? Cuando Kiyoko se integró por primera vez al club. No lo recordaba.

Estaba empezando a olvidarlo. Había empezado a olvidar lo que había vivido antes en ese año.

 

— ¿Suga?

 

Oh, le había llamado por su apodo, ¿en qué momento comenzó a hacerlo?

 

— ¿Eh?

 

— ¿Te sientes bien?

 

—Oh, sí, ¿qué me decías?

 

Daichi suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca. Cada vez que le preocupaba algo hacía eso mientras fruncía un poco el ceño y de vez en cuando mordía un poco sus labios. Pequeños detalles que a diferencia de otras cosas, Suga aún recordaba bien.

 

—No es nada, Suga, creo que deberías ir directamente a casa. Estudiamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Pero aún no lograba descifrar las inquietudes de Daichi. O por qué ese día había comenzado a hacerle preguntas raras referentes a Shimizu. Si no le conociera, por su mente pasarían los celos como una posibilidad, ¿acaso a Daichi le gustaba Kiyoko durante su primer año? Era algo que no quería saber. Eso sólo le quitaba el valor que le quedaba.

Y eso le recordaba algo importante que había estado dejando pasar demasiado tiempo. No había encontrado alguna forma de volver a su actualidad.

 

━☆★☆━

 

—Habrá una lluvia de estrellas en dos semanas. —Comentó Asahi un día. Suga le miró unos segundos. Era como un dejavú dentro del dejavú.

 

— ¿En serio? No había escuchado de ello. —Comentó Daichi.

 

Fue cuando a Suga se le vino a la mente lo que este mismo había mencionado aquella noche, la lluvia de estrellas que nadie pudo ver.

 

Debía investigar eso en cuanto pudiera. No podía ignorar el hecho de que todos esos eventos, los cuales le llevaron hasta ese punto, estaban casi directamente relacionados con la lluvia de estrellas que fueron a ver. Cuando niño aún creía firmemente en aquellos cuentos de hadas, pero ahora de adolescente le costaba asimilar que todo haya sido obra de astros a millones de kilómetros, lejos de la tierra, a los cuales poco le importaba un ser insignificante en un planeta recóndito de ese sistema solar en particular.

 

Dudaba de que alguien le creyera, era lógico, pero las cosas habían superado la lógica desde hace semanas.

Le pareció una buena idea buscar más información de las lluvias de estrellas que se aproximaba. Aprovechó aquel día cuando fue junto a Daichi a la biblioteca de la escuela a hacer un ensayo de Historia japonesa.

 

Suga sabía que debía esperar el momento en que Daichi y él terminaran con aquello, en verdad esa tarea contaba mucho para su calificación, no quería arruinar su promedio de primer año. Aun así, no podía evitar distraerse con la vista de Daichi concentrado. Ya sabía que habían cambiado en ese tiempo, pero no podía pasar por alto las facciones que aún parecían tan inocentes; sus manos aun no tienen el grosor que había desarrollado con el tiempo ni los callos que había adquirido, su cuerpo aún era un poco más delgado y sus cabellos daban la impresión de ser más suaves.

 

No fue hasta que éste hizo un afán de levantar la vista, cuando una alerta en Koushi sonó. Clavó su mirada en el papel que seguía en blanco.

 

Bien hecho, Sugawara, a este paso lograrás terminar y tener tiempo de investigar sobre las estrellas hoy, pensó.

 

— ¿Suga?

 

— ¿Sí?

 

— ¿Te sientes bien?

 

—Eh, sí.

 

—Bueno.

 

Y siguió escribiendo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para poder concentrarse finalmente. Por primera vez en esa tarde se centró en aquella tarea. No obstante, había algo que le dio una sensación algo extraña, como si estuviera siendo observado. Dejó pasar eso, por lo menos hasta terminar su ensayo sobre la importancia de los samuráis a través del tiempo.

 

Después de acabar las cosas, Suga se quedó en la biblioteca. A Sawamura le pareció algo extraño, pero no insistió más, aunque no se veía del todo convencido. Eso no cambio el hecho de que tuviera que irse a casa ese día sin Suga.

 

Suga seguía pensando que Daichi actuaba diferente a lo que recordaba.

 

—Como sea. —Se dijo a sí mismo, suspirando y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cerró los ojos—. Sólo investiga la lluvia de estrellas, descubre cómo volver y todo estará bien. —Se repitió tal cual en su cabeza, para convencerse un poco más.

 

— ¿Volver a dónde, Sugawara-san?

 

Suga abrió los ojos completamente en una fracción de segundo. Volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con aquella muchacha de cabellos negros, lentes y aquel distintivo lunar cerca de sus labios.

 

—S-Shimizu...

 

La muchacha no parecía cambiar su expresión. Siempre en calma y discreta, Suga no sabía que responder.

 

—Yo... iba a mi casa ya.

 

— ¿Entonces por qué no te has marchado junto a Daichi-san?

 

Koushi guardó silencio ante la persistente mirada de la muchacha. Era como un duelo para ver quién cedía primero, pero para mala suerte del chico perdió, ya que en todos aquellos años nunca pudo ganarle ni una sola vez.

 

— ¿Qué sucederá en la lluvia de estrellas? —Preguntó, esta vez más directa—. Sugawara-san, siéndote sincera, no tengo idea de cómo es que conocías mi nombre, pero además de ello, siento como si ya le conociera de antes. Sin contar su extraña actitud. —Suga suspiró—. Así que le pido que me diga la verdad, por favor.

 

—Bien. —Rascó un poco su nuca, deslizando su mirada a ratos por momentos. Meditó cortamente hasta qué punto contarle—. Pero vayamos a algún lugar donde no cualquiera pueda escucharme y tacharme de loco, ¿de acuerdo?

 

La chica accedió sin preguntar más en el lugar. Suga tuvo que recoger sus cosas y salir de la biblioteca sin haber investigado nada de lo que se había propuesto.

 

El setter se mostró un tanto tímido en adelantar aquel suceso, ya que habían tenido una conversación similar en su segundo año, respecto a Daichi. Esta vez sólo se limitó a no revelar el nombre de su amigo, por el cual habían llegado a los sucesos de esa noche; mientras la otra lo escuchaba con atención.

 

—Hablas de Sawamura. —Más que una pregunta sonó como una afirmación por parte de la chica.

 

— ¿Ah? 

 

—La persona de la que huías era Daichi-san, ¿no es así?

 

— ¿No crees que sea raro que me guste otro chico?

 

— ¿Me pareció extraño la primera vez que me lo dijiste?

 

—No.

 

— ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora? —Koushi quedó quieto—. Soy la misma persona con la que has estado antes, Sugawara-san.

 

Suga no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Era verdad, Shimizu era Shimizu después de todo, sólo que aún no habían pasado lo que él recordaba. Ahora recordaba bien cómo había llegado a ser una de sus amigas de más confianza junto a Asahi y Daichi.

—Gracias, Shimizu.

 

—No tienes que agradecer este tipo de cosas, Sugawara. —Negó la muchacha—. Pero ahora dime, ¿qué has investigado hasta ahora? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

 

—Desde el primer día de clases. —Suspiró—. No he encontrado razones, pero supongo que fue a causa de la lluvia de estrellas que fuimos a ver. De alguna manera pedí un deseo.

 

—Significa que llevas casi dos meses aquí —Puntualizó la manager y el chico asintió—. ¿Un deseo a las estrellas?

 

—Supongo que suena algo cursi, ¿no? —Se rascó un poco la nuca con vergüenza—. Pero creo que eso fue, no encuentro otra explicación.

 

— ¿Qué deseaste? —Preguntó. Suga guardó silencio un momento—. Puedo saber?

 

—No, no. Es sólo que es algo vergonzoso. —Rió—. "Como desearía poder regresar y hacer las cosas diferentes", en sí, fue eso.

 

— ¿Qué querías cambiar, Sugawara? —Interrogó la muchacha. Suga parecía consternado por la pregunta, Kiyoko ladeó un poco su cabeza—. ¿No lo había pensado? ¿No fue por ello que está aquí en primer lugar?

 

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Suga se sentó lentamente en la banqueta, habían estado hablando en una calle a unas cuadras de la casa de la manager—. Realmente no estoy seguro de ello, no sé si sólo quería que Daichi no se fuera, o si quería evitar quererlo en primer lugar. —Confesó. Kiyoko pareció meditar por unos segundos las palabras del chico de piel clara, el cual se había escondido entre sus propias rodillas.

 

—No creo que haya sido por eso, Sugawara.

 

— ¿Cómo?

 

—Por todo lo que me has dicho, en verdad dudo que quieras algo como eso, Sugawara, —Suga alzó la mirada para observar a la muchacha—. Yo creo que con "hacer las cosas diferentes", era una manera de querer decir que querías evitar guardarte tanto tiempo tus sentimientos por Sawamura, al menos antes de que sea tarde.

 

A pesar de que Shimizu nunca fue de muchas palabras, siempre decía lo suficiente, lo necesario.

 

—Pero en este entonces aún no estaba enamorado de Daichi, no tiene sentido.

 

—Nada de lo que has contado lo tiene, realmente.

 

—Buen punto. —Se levantó con lentitud. —Ya es algo tarde, ¿te acompaño a casa, Shimizu?

 

—No es necesario, gracias.

 

—Gracias a ti por escucharme. —Le respondió mientras la chica recogía su bolso del suelo. —Oh, Shimizu. —La llamó antes de que esta agarrara su camino—. ¿Tú estuviste toda la tarde en la biblioteca? —Le preguntó por aquella extraña sensación de antes.

 

—En realidad, llegué cuando Sawamura se estaba retirando, iba a por unos libros de historia nada más.

 

—Oh...

 

Después de ello sólo se despidieron, al menos ya no estaba completamente solo con aquel gran problema.

 

━☆★☆━

 

— ¿Qué lees, Suga?

 

—Daichi, ¿crees en la Magia?

 

— ¿Qué?

 

Sólo faltaba una semana para aquella dichosa lluvia de estrellas, Suga había investigado todo lo posible y Shimizu también le había facilitado unas pocas cosas sobre ello., pero no encontraba explicación o leyenda que coincidiera con lo que pasaba.

 

Había escuchado que existían leyendas de que las estrellas fugaces en realidad eran personas, personas que habían muerto ya. Por otro lado, había leído que las estrellas en sí, se trataban de meteoritos que pasaban cerca. También se decía que las estrellas fugaces podían ser vistas como ángeles, por lo que pedirles un deseo, era como hacer una oración, entre otras miles de explicaciones, leyendas urbanas y relacionadas a la religión.

 

Mas no encontraba nada sobre que los deseos se habían vuelto realidad de una forma tan literal, por eso no había nada que le diera una pista de cómo revertir todo eso.

 

—Dime. —Insistió mientras veía a Daichi se encogerse de hombros.

 

—Creo que muchas cosas son posibles, no veo por qué no. —Curveó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa—. No lo he visto, pero puede que algún día vea algo fantástico, ¿no?

 

— ¿Crees que pueda llegar a tener una Vaca-Unicornio?

 

—Que los demás no lo hayan visto no quiere decir que no existan.

 

—Daichi...

 

—Bueno, ya. En serio, ¿por qué me preguntas algo así?

 

—No es nada, sólo quería saber. —Respondió el chico de cabellos cenizos, levantándose para poder continuar en aquella práctica, o más bien, para iniciarla. Ese día sólo ellos y los de segundo habían asistido. Incluso el capitán había abandonado el club. Daichi no se veía muy seguro, aún así, sólo extendió su mano para que Suga le ayudara a levantarse.

 

Un momento, ahora recordaba, esa era su costumbre, pero fue algo que se dio casi al final de su primer año, no al inicio. Lo recordaba bien, comenzó porque Suga no estaba del todo acostumbrado a tanto esfuerzo físico, y tendía a quedar cansado, tanto que Daichi tenía que ayudarle a levantarse, y con el tiempo, fue por parte de los dos.

 

Pero ahora les había salido tan natural...

 

— ¿Suga?

 

Kiyoko también le había mencionado que cuando los veía, le daba la sensación de "haberlos conocido antes", no había cuestionado eso hasta ahora.

 

—Daichi, tú...

 

— ¡Chicos, no creerán esto! —Un profesor hizo acto de aparición con portapapeles en mano.

 

Se trataba del profesor de literatura japonesa moderna, Takeda Ittetsu era su nombre, lo habían visto mucho, y Suga recordó que en todo este tiempo todo el tiempo su maestro parecía el único que no perdía esperanza en el equipo.

 

Se trataba de su primer partido contra la preparatoria Nekoma, programada en unos meses más. Oh, ese partido, se le había olvidado por completo. Lo habían perdido, fue su primera derrota como equipo, y ni siquiera les dejaron pisar la cancha. Sólo eran recuerdos amargos. Sin embargo, Daichi se veía más emocionado que nunca al igual que Azumane, aunque este se veía algo más nervioso.

 

Quizá esta vez sería diferente, pero no se quedaría para vivirlo de nuevo, la lluvia de estrellas era dentro de poco y, si no encontraba una solución para ese entonces, no sabría qué hacer.

 

—Oh, ¿qué ibas a decirme, Suga? —Le preguntó Daichi después de todo el éxtasis del momento.

 

—No es nada. —Negó para simplemente tomar una de las pelotas que se encontraban en la cesta—. Mejor practiquemos, que esto sólo es algo previo a la batalla del basurero.

 

— ¿Batalla del basurero?

 

—Oh, he oído hablar de eso. —Intervino Azumane. Aunque a Asahi le faltara algo de valor, cuando se trataba de voleibol, podía ser muy capaz.

 

De esa forma, se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de futuras tácticas en el próximo juego, en qué debían mejorar y en qué habían practicado. Esos eran uno de los buenos viejos tiempos en los que tanto pensaba antes de que esto sucediera, momentos en donde no tenían tantas preocupaciones como en el futuro. Donde eran felices y no se cuestionaban por cuánto tiempo más.

 

En ese instante, se permitió disfrutar aquel momento, disfrutarlo plenamente como si no supiera nada más, como si el tiempo no lo estuviera persiguiendo de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sólo que antes no sabía cómo apreciar del todo esos tiempos. Ahora no los desperdiciaría.

 

━☆★☆━

 

— ¿Quieres que veamos la lluvia de estrellas juntos? —Replanteó Asahi después de limpiar el sudor de su frente con aquella toalla que llevaba en el cuello.

 

—En síntesis, —afirmó Suga—. Quisiera que estén Daichi y Shimizu también, claro.

 

—Pensé que no les interesaba mucho eso. —Señaló el futuro As.

 

—Vamos Asahi, —le dio una palmada en la espalda, sin medir del todo su fuerza, sacándole el aire—. Será una buena manera para convivir más, ¿no crees?

 

—S-supongo... —Respondió a duras penas.

 

Curiosamente, aquel acontecimiento ocurría —como en ese entonces— un día sábado. Quizá solo era una coincidencia. No rebuscó más en ello, pero aún no tenía una solución, por lo que optaría por la más obvia de todas.

 

— ¿Pedirás otro deseo? —Planteó la azabache al terminar de escuchar la propuesta del más alto.

 

—Creo que si un deseo fue lo que causó esto en primer lugar, otro debe de revertirlo, ¿no? —El chico levantó las manos en un ademán de no estar seguro de lo que decía, pero era lo lógico en ese caso, después de todo.

 

—Me parece bien, pero ¿por qué has hecho que todos estemos ahí, no estarías mejor solo?

 

—Lo he pensado, Shimizu, creo que antes de nada, debo decirle toda la verdad a Daichi. —Sentenció decidido. La muchacha se acomodó los lentes, su silencio hizo que el otro prosiguiera—. Mi deseo original, creo que tienes razón en ello —Desvió la mirada un poco, rascando su mejilla cerca de su lunar—. Definitivamente, eso debe de cambiar las cosas a mi regreso.

 

— ¿No temes que las cosas cambien para mal?

 

—Sí. En realidad estoy aterrado. —Confiesa— Pero no puedo estar más tiempo de esa manera, creo que he desperdiciado mucho tiempo en eso, ¿no crees?

Kiyoko guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba decidido, las cosas se llevarían a cabo cuando las estrellas volvieran a descender del cielo.

 

—Shimizu. —Le llamó otra vez el joven. La azabache le dejó la palabra—. De alguna manera, siento que estoy olvidando algunas cosas. —La azabache parpadeó un par de veces ante el cambio de la conversación.

 

— ¿Olvidar qué? —Cuestionó para que el chico de cabellos cenizos revelara lo que llevaba en sus pensamientos.

 

— ¿Qué fue lo que deseé exactamente?

 

La manager quedó muda por segundos. Hacía poco que él mismo le había dicho textualmente aquello, ¿cómo es qué ya no lo sabía?

 

—"Cómo desearía poder regresar y hacer las cosas diferentes" —Repitió las mismas palabras dichas unas noches atrás.

 

—Oh... —Pero no daba la impresión de recordarlas letra por letra.

 

—Sugawara, ¿has olvidado algo más? —Inquirió.

 

—Para serte sincero, ya no se qué pasará en el partido contra Nekoma dentro de unos meses, no lo recuerdo con exactitud.

 

Fue cuando entendió que debía apurarse. Suga comenzó a anotar las cosas que comenzaban a ser borrosas en uno de sus cuadernos de Literatura.

 

━☆★☆━

 

Ese día Daichi había estado aún más raro de lo que acostumbraba últimamente, sobre todo porque esto ocurría de manera diferente en sus ahora vagos recuerdos. Suga estaba casi seguro de que no era así. Pero sentía como si él lo evitara de algún modo, y lo hacía con éxito, después de todo aún no compartían el aula de clases.

 

Sin embargo, se sentía frustrado, no le había dado una respuesta concreta desde que le dijo sobre la lluvia de estrellas, y ahora ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de verle. Si eso seguía así, no podrían hablar esa noche, las cosas no cambiarían. 

 

Se dejó caer sobre su mesa, ciertamente cansado, apoyando su mano contra su mejilla para sostenerse.

 

— ¿Te sientes mal? —Era Asahi.

 

Suga levantó su mirada para darse cuenta de que el chico había entrado a su salón de clases con algunas libretas de apuntes en mano, las cuales le había prestado hace una semana.

 

—No, sólo me duele un poco.

 

— ¿Q-Qué te duele? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

 

—No creo que algo de ahí me alivie, Asahi. —se rió un poco de sí mismo, posando su barbilla sobre la mesa mientras se cubría un poco con sus brazos.

 

— ¿Ah?

 

—No es nada. ¿A qué hora esta noche? —Se irguió, reposando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla, al mirar la expresión de Asahi no le dio muy buena espina.

 

—Sobre eso, Suga, los pronósticos indican que hoy por la noche estará muy nublado como para ver la lluvia de meteoros.

 

Oh, se le había olvidado completamente ese detalle. Sacó su libreta de literatura y revisó aquellos recordatorios ante la mirada interrogante de Azumane. No estaba, no había rastro de alguna advertencia sobre el clima y se maldijo por tal descuido.

 

—Los pronósticos suelen equivocarse siempre, Asahi. —Intentó convencerlo, pero el rematador negó.

 

—Lo siento, Suga, quizá en la próxima podamos verlo todos juntos, lo prometo. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir a la tocada de la campana.

 

Era el fin, su fin. Pero no se daría por vencido tan rápido. Si era necesario lo haría solo. De todas maneras, debió ser de esa forma desde el principio, ¿no? Se había metido en esto por sí mismo, y así lo arreglaría.

 

—Lo siento Shimizu, creo que tendré que hacer las cosas de otra forma... —Se murmuró a sí mismo aquella tarde, mientras caminaba y veía el atardecer desde la cima de las casa, se había saltado el Club, y estaba seguro de que Daichi se molestaría por eso, pero no había vuelta atrás. 

 

Tal como Azumane se lo había dicho, las nubes oscuras comenzaron ocultar los últimos rayos de sol, pero poco importaba ahora. Ya estaba a mitad del camino, ¿realmente era tan inclinado antes?  ¿No había escaleras?

 

Ah, por supuesto, aún no existían. Pequeños detalles.

 

Sus piernas se sentían algo cansadas, no había hecho estiramientos como siempre, no pensó que fueran necesarios, pero era obvio que se había equivocado. Últimamente se equivocaba mucho, error tras error, como justo ahora.

 

Un mal paso, una piedra quizá, pero justo ahora sentía que el destino jugaba con él. Sintió el dolor del raspón en su rodilla y un ardor en su mejilla. Aún en el suelo giró para ver el cielo. Definitivamente no se veía absolutamente nada, era como si el cielo reflejara lo lúgubre de sus sentimientos en esos momentos. Había fallado cruelmente, todo lo que había pasado había sido para nada.

 

Y es que simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que eso pasara, el tiempo que había vuelto a vivir, la segunda oportunidad que tuvo, todos esos momentos que antes habían quedado enterrados, sólo le daban más y más razones para quererlo, por más tonto que sonara.

 

—Daichi... —susurró tras posar su antebrazo sobre sus ojos. No quería que sus lágrimas recorrieran mucho camino sólo para desaparecer en la tierra sobre la que estaba.

 

Ahora sólo quería salir de aquel lugar y despertar en su cama, en su año actual. Empacar sus cosas un rato y luego tomar el primer camión a Tokio, sin despedidas. No soportaría escuchar un "Adiós" de sus labios, en especial sabiendo que podía ser definitivo.

 

— ¿Suga?

 

El setter abrió los ojos completamente, quitando su brazo que bloqueaba su campo de visión. Era Daichi el que estaba parado a menos de un metro de donde su cuerpo estaba tirado.

 

Su rostro sintió se sintió caliente, casi como si su sangre quemara e hiciera que el rojo vivo sobre su piel se manifestara. Después de todo, la persona que le gusta lo había encontrado en una situación ciertamente patética.

 

—Daichi, pero... ¿cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Shimizu te dijo algo? —Preguntó más rápido de lo que sus propios oídos pudieran procesar.

 

— ¿Shimizu? ¿Ella que tiene que ver? —Algo aturdido el muchacho se inclinó un poco para ver a Suga aún tendido en el suelo—. Más bien, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que la lluvia de estrellas no se vería.

 

Ahora que lo pensaba, había algo aún más extraño que eso.

 

— ¿Planeabas ver la lluvia de estrellas? —Daichi asintió—. Pero pensé que no querías, ¿no me estabas ignorando por ello?

 

En ese momento, el futuro capitán se llevó una mano a la nuca. Suspiró y se levantó, extendiéndole una mano al otro. Suga sólo le miró un instante en busca de respuestas.

 

—Si te lo dijera no me creerías.

 

—Yo juzgaré eso, Daichi. —dijo en un tono de cierto reclamo, el armador tomó la mano del otro, aceptando su ayuda. Terminarían de subir esa inclinada pendiente juntos.

 

Puede que no lo pareciera, pero Suga podía sentir sus manos cosquillear y aquella sensación en su estómago que ya conocía tan bien. La presencia de Daichi era inesperada, pero no podía negar que eso le alegraba en aquel momento tan malo para él. Aún así, eso no contestaba sus preguntas.

 

—Daichi. —Inquirió el chico de cabellos cenizos y mirada castaña—. ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta?

 

El castaño curveó sus labios en un gesto de incomodidad. No parecía querer responder con muchas ganas; sin embargo detuvo sus pasos, haciendo que Suga le imitara. Habían llegado ya al punto más alto, ese mismo donde dentro de tres años tendrían aquella charla que les llevaría hasta donde están ahora, en el pasado.

 

—Puede sonar algo descabellado. —Insinuó el futuro capitán y el setter tuvo un presentimiento al respecto.

 

—Créeme que no puede ser tan descabellado como lo que he vivido los últimos dos meses. —Suspiró con una sonrisa cansada.

 

— ¿Hablas desde el primer día en Karasuno? —Mencionó con cierta tensión en su voz. Sawamura pareció comprender lo que decía. No lo podía creer.

 

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Cuestionó detenidamente.

 

Y ahí todo cobró sentido. No había vuelto completamente solo, no. Había arrastrado a Daichi con él. Todo este tiempo, él también recordaba todo lo que habían pasado. Por ello había notado aquellos cambios, por eso habían pasado eventos que en sus recuerdos no existían, ¡era su Daichi! Todo este tiempo había sido el mismo.

 

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —Recriminó aún asimilando toda la información que le había llegado de golpe.

 

—Pensé que tú no... —se veía cohibido, casi como si no lo creyera. —Oh... —dijo, para después echarse a reír.

 

Con las carcajadas que Daichi lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, Suga no pudo evitar atinar un golpe en el hombro de este para hacer que parara.

 

— ¡Por qué eres así! —gritó casi recriminándose a sí mismo y así las risas de Sawamura comenzaban a parar.

 

—No puedo creer que todo este tiempo, hayas sido tú, Suga... —aún tomando el aire.

 

—N-No lo entiendo. Fue mi deseo, ¿por qué volviste tú también? —interrogó el chico del lunar.

Daichi parecía más confundido ahora, ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

 

— ¿Tu deseo? Pero si esto lo pedí yo.

 

—Sí, estamos atrapados aquí porque yo... —Se detuvo, sintiendo como si el tiempo lo hiciera junto al él. Parpadeó y miró atentamente a los ojos castaños de su amigo—. ¿Qué dices? —Rememoró con aquel último comentario por parte del otro.

—No lo recuerdo del todo bien, pero sé que pedí algo. —Terminó por confesar.

 

Él también lo estaba olvidando. Daichi comenzaba a olvidar lo que habían vivido en aquellos años, pronto todo se borraría por completo. Ni siquiera él podría recordarlo.

 

Si esto seguía así, ¿también olvidaría que no pertenecía a esa fecha? ¿Olvidaría el motivo por el cual volvió? ¿Olvidaría sus sentimientos por Daichi hasta que se vuelva enamorar y hacer de este un circuito sin fin?

 

—Tu deseo... —Murmuró Koushi, su voz apenas fue audible para el otro. Incluso él lo estaba olvidando. No, no, no, no debía olvidarlo. Shimizu se lo había dicho antes. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era?

 

Estaba tan abrumado y absorto de la realidad, que sólo reaccionó cuando sintió la palma de Daichi descansar sobre su mejilla, sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente sobre su piel, sobre todo en aquella zona, donde aquel lunar se posaba permanentemente.

 

— ¿Sabes? Siempre quise tocarte de esta forma, Suga.

 

Está bien, eso no se lo esperaba, no sabía si había sido la suavidad de su mirada,  el toque melancólico de su voz, o incluso el delicado roce que sus dedos mantenían; pero su pobre corazón no estaba preparado para tal acción por parte del otro. Latía, latía demasiado rápido para su propia salud.

 

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir en ese instante.

 

—No te has dado cuenta aún, ¿verdad? —Suga negó—. Sugawara Koushi, creo que deberías haber notado más que nadie todo lo que cambió a comparación de la primera vez que vivimos este año.

 

Y ahora todo estaba comenzado a aclararse en su mente. Tenía sentido. Por segunda vez se permitió conectar las cosas, aún así, habían partes del rompecabezas faltaban.

 

—El primer día, no se supone que debimos de conocernos —Recordó el armador.

 

—Lo sé —el capitán se encogió de hombros—, pero aún no entendía lo que pasaba. Comencé a buscarte, fui al gimnasio incluso, pero luego pensé en el lugar de siempre.

 

—Oh... —Suga bajó la mirada al suelo un momento. Esto realmente estaba pasando.

 

Era incluso más increíble que todo lo que había vivido en los últimos tres meses. Y es que si se detenía a pensarlo correctamente, era más que evidente, sin embargo en su cabeza nunca pasó tal posibilidad, ¿cómo hacerlo desde su posición?

Pero todo encajaba. Los cambios, el partido contra sus superiores, las conversaciones que insinuaban más. Por eso le había llamado por su apodo antes, quizá se le escapó, por eso también habían adelantado esa costumbre de una forma tan natural.

 

¿Acaso era él por quien se sentía observado en la biblioteca? Bueno, eso es ya hacer suposiciones demasiado apresuradas. No pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente, mentalmente.

 

—Suga, lamento todo esto. —Dijo con cierto tono de decepción, deslizando su mano lejos de la mejilla de este. Por un segundo, Koushi lamentó aquella falta de contacto—. Nos metí en un gran embrollo.

 

—Daichi, tú no fuiste el único que pidió algo esa noche —Dijo mientras arrastraba lentamente su mano por la cara, terminando por ocultar sus labios al hablar.

 

— ¿Cómo?

 

—No entiendo por qué hemos regresado hasta esta fecha, pero cuando supe que te ibas, yo... no lo pensé del todo. —Suspiró deslizando su mano más abajo, cruzándose de brazos. —Nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que esto pasaría.

 

En ese momento, Daichi pareció analizar un poco las palabras de su compañero, llevando su mano a la barbilla. De un momento a otro chasqueó los dedos llamando la atención del albino.

 

— "Como desearía poder regresar y hacer las cosas diferentes."

 

— ¿Eh?

 

—Mi deseo, —puntualizó—. Deseé cambiar las cosas. Cuando comenzaste a correr fue lo que pensé. No me imaginé que eso se hiciera realidad de una manera tan literal. —Sonrió un poco, la mirada insistente del más bajo le hacía sentir algo nervioso—. Pero tiene sentido que sea este año al que volvimos.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió el setter desubicado.

 

—Suga, yo me enamoré de ti desde nuestro primer año. —Bueno, si el corazón de Koushi no había explotado junto con su cerebro después de todo ese tiempo, ahora estaba seguro que estaban a punto de detonar—. Suga? —Repitió su nombre tras verle completamente congelado.

 

Bien hecho, Daichi, pensó para sí mismo, lo rompiste.

 

Koushi repasó todo uno última vez: Había vuelto a su primer año, estuvo aproximadamente dos meses volviendo a re vivir todas sus experiencias. Algunas cosas habían cambiado y fue porque Daichi también había vuelto a esa época. Y no sólo era eso, él también había pedido un deseo, debido a que también estaba enamorado. Su amor platónico todo este tiempo fue correspondido, incluso desde antes de que él lo considerara de esa manera.

 

Este sería el momento en la historia donde todo acaba con un fondo color rosa, y el mítico "Y fueron felices por siempre", donde los protagonistas sellaban su amor con un beso, después de darse cuenta de lo estúpido que los dos fueron tras tardar tanto en revelar sentimientos mutuos.

 

Pero no fue un beso acaramelado lo que Daichi recibió, este no era un manga shojo, era un shonen. Uno, dos, tres golpes directos en el estómago, lo hicieron soltar todo el aire que mantenía. Sus rodillas cedieron hasta toparse con el césped.

 

— ¡S-Suga! — Musitó con dificultad para hacer que este se detuviera—. ¿Pero por qué me...?

 

No pudo terminar, y era que el peso de la cabeza de Suga reposar sobre su pecho y sentir los brazos del mismo comenzar a rodearle eran suficientes como para acallar sus palabras y alborotar sus latidos. Era más consiente que con la cercanía su vice capitán podía escucharlos más que claro.

 

— ¿Desde cuándo exactamente? —Atinó a preguntar, Daichi no podía ver la expresión de su rostro en ese instante, pero optó por llevar una mano a la espalda del otro, mientras la otra se posaba sobre el césped como apoyo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le hubiera gustado estar de esa forma con él, pero las condiciones no eran las más óptimas, por lo menos no en ese momento, no en esa noche.

 

—No sabría decirte cuándo llegó a ser así, pero recuerdo que desde el primer día pensé que eras lindo.

 

—Querrás decir "Apuesto", ¿no? —Le corrigió, deslizando su mejilla sobre el pecho de este, para lanzarle una mirada en advertencia. A Sawamura le hubiera gustado sacarle una foto en ese instante.

 

—Si, por supuesto. —Cedió ante aquel gesto—. ¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo?

 

—Yo no recuerdo haber dicho que tú me gustes.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Suga sonrió ampliamente ante la expresión completamente pálida del otro.

 

—Es broma. —Sintió como la respiración de su futuro capitán volvió a tomar fuerzas—. A mediados de segundo año, —terminó por admitir, —recuerdo que en ese entonces surgió una conversación sobre la persona que nos gustaba. Nishinoya y Tanaka comenzaron a insinuar que te gustaba Michimiya, creo que por eso me di cuenta, nunca antes había estado celoso.

 

—Creo que yo no recuerdo eso. —Confesó con un tono de duda.

 

—Creo que entre más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, olvidaremos algunas cosas. —Dijo separándose un poco del castaño. Daichi frunció las cejas—. No tiene mucho que lo noté, pero hay cosas que se están borrando.

 

—Creo que lo entiendo, igual hay cosas que no puedo recordar por más que lo intente, sobre lo que aún no sucede en este ahora.

 

Koushi suspiró y miró hacia el cielo que permanecía nublado.

 

—Debemos volver. La hora se acerca y las estrellas ni siquiera se ven. —comentó ciertamente preocupado.

 

Pese a toda la felicidad de hace unos momentos, no debía olvidar la situación en la que estaban. Quedaba poco, si esto no funcionaba, no sabría qué hacer.

 

—Aunque no puedas verlas, siempre están ahí. —Dijo el castaño, mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el césped y tierra que traía encima del uniforme.

 

—¿Cómo dices? —Inquirió Suga, dado el comentario aparentemente fuera de lugar.

 

—Las estrellas, aunque no puedas verlas siguen ahí, a pesar de que el resplandor de las ciudades o del mismo sol las opaque, siempre están en su lugar. —Mencionó mientras le extendía una mano.

 

Sugawara le miró un instante, sabía muy bien que la luna no podía verse, pero juraría que podía ver con claridad el brillo de ella a través de los ojos de Daichi. Tan claro como nunca antes.

 

— ¿Y si no funciona? —La pregunta de Koushi podía sugerir más de lo que postulaba en un principio, Daichi lo sabía, aún así, su mano no se apartó ni su sonrisa se nubló.

 

—Si tengo que volver a vivir toda una vida para volver a enamorarme de ti, una y otra vez, no lo dudaría si quiera, ni una sola vez. —Declaró con firmeza, con la misma confianza de sus palabras perfectamente reflejada en su voz—. ¿Y tú, Suga, qué dices?

 

Sugawara no necesitó pensar en esas palabras, o el gran significado que estas cargaban, sólo escuchó el palpitar de su corazón, sus desenfrenados latidos que lo animaban a seguir adelante. Tomó su mano sin dudarlo una sola vez.

 

Cuando le pides un deseo a las estrellas, puede que no necesites decirlo en voz alta o gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. El más sincero deseo que suene desde lo más profundo de su corazón es más que suficiente, porque ten por seguro que ellas te estarán escuchando fuerte y claro.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si tuviera una carga sobre de sí. Sintió como esa "carga" se movía. Por fin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

 

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, miles y miles de ellas. La lluvia de estrellas de esa noche había terminado. Sintió que el pasto en el que estaba era fresco, y el cuerpo de Daichi aún le abrazaba estando ambos en el suelo.

 

¿Qué había sucedido? Habían caído, caído y rodado desde aquella inclinada pendiente en las que Suga había tropezado, donde Daichi logró tomar su mano, pero en vez de salvarle de la caída, había sido arrastrado en ella.  

 

— ¿Dai...? —intentó formular Koushi, aún con su cabeza dándole leves vueltas, fue entonces cuando escuchó una pequeña risa. Se había apartado a un lado, reposando su espalda en el césped a su lado. Entonces Suga pudo voltear a verlo. Estaba sonriendo.

 

—Fue una larga caída, ¿no crees?

 

Fue como un "Click" en su mente, por fracciones de segundo había sido aturdido ante todo. Ahora estaba claro, lo que había pasado, ¿todo el tiempo que habían estado "fuera", no fue menos de un minuto?

 

—Muy larga. —Concordó con él.

 

Suspiró, tomando aire, aquel aire se sentía realmente frío en esa época del año, más frío que hace 3 años, al menos.

 

—Suga. —Le llamó. El aludido pudo ver cómo el más alto rodaba para poder mirarle, optó por hacer lo mismo.

 

—Lo sé, Daichi. —Sonrió, acercando su mano hacia la palma del otro, la cual rozaba con el verde césped. Sus dedos se tocaron, en un tacto fuera de lo amistoso, fue en ese momento en que sus dedos decidieron cruzarse, para poder entrelazarse en silencio, en el silencio que esa noche les podía otorgar. Habían esperado demasiado para ese momento.

 

—Te dije que estarían ahí. —Sonrió mostrando sus dientes, sin poder ocultar la felicidad que sentía de alguna manera.

 

—Si dices "Te lo dije" en un momento como este, rompes la magia, Daichi. —Reprochó Sugawara.

 

— ¿En verdad quieres tu vaca-unicornio? —interrogó alzando una ceja, mientras se sentaba, deshaciendo esa unión, para incitar al otro a imitarle. Funcionó.

 

—Si las estrellas me conceden un viaje en el tiempo, ¿por qué no mi Vacacornio? —Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín algo infantil, pero adorable a la vista de Daichi.

 

—Entonces cierra los ojos y pide tu deseo.

 

Entonces Suga cerró los ojos . Los dedos de Daichi se posaron en su mejilla, sin fluctuar en acariciar aquella zona donde aquel lunar se encontraba, era como si aquel tacto hubiera sido anhelado por mucho tiempo, más del que pudiera recordar. Pero ese no fue el único tacto en el que se perdió en ese momento, sino en una suave presión en sus labios, tan ligero, tan tímido como debía ser el primer beso; segundos que pasaban lentamente, desafiando el mismo tiempo, debido a lo anhelado que había sido. Dulce, no había otra descripción para aquel sentimiento que hormigueaba aún en sus labios, pese a que el aliento de Daichi había empezado a alejarse.

 

— ¿Se cumplió tu deseo? —Preguntó Sawamura al momento de que sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

 

—Depende, creo que aún lo estoy viviendo. —Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomando ambas mejillas del rostro de su capitán, atinando un beso más prolongado en sus labios, un poco más atrevido, pero con el mismo dulce sabor entre ellos. —Y esta vez no quiero que se acabe tan pronto...

 

—No lo hará.

 

━☆★☆━

 

— ¡¿Dónde se habían metido?! —Un alterado y asustado Asahi les recibió una vez que llegaron a la cima de nuevo. No habían tardado tanto, si no fuera por aquel pequeño capricho que se dieron de consumir parte del tiempo perdido a besos, aquellos que habían dejado a deber desde aquel entonces.

 

—Bienvenidos de vuelta, chicos. —Comentó en completa calma la manager, mientras bebía un poco de su té en el termo que tenía en su bolsa.

 

— ¿Bienvenidos? —Cuestionó Daichi, sin captar. Pero Suga entendía muy bien la bienvenida, por lo que sonrió y respondió.

 

—Estamos de vuelta.

 

— ¿Por qué me ignoran? —Reprochó Azumane con un puchero en sus labios, cruzándose de brazos. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo importante que al parecer, solo él estaba dejando pasar. — ¿Ya lo hiciste? —le preguntó directamente a Daichi, señalando sus manos entrelazadas.

 

— ¿Hacer qué? —Esta vez es el turno de Suga de ser el desentendido.

 

—Felicidades, Sugawara, Sawamura. —Fueron unos breves aplausos por parte de Shimizu, con una pequeña sonrisa, esas que pocas veces se atrevía a mostrar, de las mismas que poseía tras ver a sus compañeros dar todo de sí en un partido. Su auténtica felicidad y buenos deseos. Después de todo, desde hace tres largos años que había esperado aquel particular día.

 

—Explíquenme o golpearé a Asahi. —advirtió Suga.

 

— ¿Por qué a mí? —Se quejó el más alto.

 

—Se supone que iba a declararme hoy. —Confesó rascando su nuca con la mano libre que tenía. Suga hizo cortocircuito en ese momento. Y es cuando se atreve a ver a su manager y al As de Karasuno. Lo sabían desde un principio, todo.

 

—Pero, me dijiste que te ibas a Estados Unidos. —Replicó el setter, ante la extraña mirada de Azumane. Quizá Daichi había omitido ese pequeño detalle.

 

—No me iré a Estados Unidos —Afirmó con seguridad—. Dije que no iré a Tokio, porque iré a la Universidad de Saitama.

 

— ¿Cómo dices?

 

—Estudiaré un año ahí, es la condición que me han dejado para quedarme en Japón. —Suspiró cansado—, un tío mío trabaja ahí, es como un año de prueba.—Se encogió de hombros. Bien, no eran miles de Kilómetros, esta vez era una hora de distancia solamente—. Además, Asahi va a ir también a esa ciudad, no exactamente la misma universidad, pero es una ayuda en el alquiler de un piso, —observó al de cabellos plateados de reojo—. Iba a decirte, pero...

 

—Oh... —Parpadeó un par de veces. —Sí, ya veo.

 

En ese momento Sugawara se sentía ciertamente algo tonto, pero sólo dejaría que eso formara parte de los recuerdos de esa noche, donde, aunque la mayoría lo creyera imposible, una estrella fugaz hizo que todos sus deseos se hicieran realidad. Más tarde descubriría que incluso su vaca unicornio estaría en su camino, o al menos algo parecido. Ushijima iría también a esa universidad, pero esa era historia diferente.

 

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Daichi una vez que su reunión había terminado, estaban caminando a casa juntos, tenían suerte que a esas horas de la noche, por las tranquilas calles de Miyagi, apenas fueran unos pocos gatos callejeros los que podían ser testigos de la unión de sus manos durante su trayecto.

 

—Creo que debería ser menos precipitado. —Dijo soltando un prolongado suspiro.

 

—Es muy gracioso que lo digas después de todo lo que ha pasado. —Sonrió de un lado y recibió un gesto infantil en el rostro de su compañero.

 

—Hoy fue una noche demasiado larga, Daichi, creo que debes ser el que mejor entiende eso.

 

—Pero una de las mejores. —Afirmó, —No puedes negar que es un buen recuerdo antes de graduarnos.

 

—No me lo recuerdes —Resopló y se apoyó en el hombro ajeno—. Sé que no se puede, o no se debe, revertir el tiempo y menos se debe volver a vivir todo de esa forma, pero avanzar es algo difícil. —Admitió mientras Daichi le escuchaba con atención—. Pero es algo inevitable, ¿no?

 

—Para serte sincero, volver a vivir ese entonces fue genial, no creo que muchos tengan esas oportunidades —Comentó parando en la rejilla de la puerta de la casa de los Sugawara—. Pero aún así, quiero ver las cosas que aún no han pasado, quiero vivir nuevas experiencias, crear nuevos recuerdos, en nuevos lugares, y si es contigo, ¿qué mejor futuro puede esperarme?

 

Suga lo pensó por unos segundos, llevando su mano a su barbilla, para luego elevar su mirada castaño hasta Daichi.

 

— ¿Como comenzar desde cero? —Puntualizó Suga.

 

—Desde Cero. —respondió Daichi, planteando un beso en su frente.

 

La próxima vez que se verían, sería con un diploma en sus manos, dispuestos a comenzar de nuevo, en una nueva etapa, ya que esto sólo era un cambio de página, para el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo.

 

 


End file.
